The War
by iloveOHNO
Summary: When Bella finds herself alone after Edward leaves, she decides life isnt worth living. But instead of getting her wish she is offered a life long deal that will but her life in threat. My first story CullensVsVolturi remixed same story but better grammar


**For anyone who has read this story it's the same thing but I did lots of grammor correction. If you read it please read it again, its much more clear. For thoughs who are just starting, enjoy!**

It seems like years since he's left. But really it's only been two weeks. Every day it's the same, I wake up screaming and crying, get changed, Charlie try's to convince me to eat then I go to school, come back and sit in my room. My life depressingly goes on when day after day I wish it would just end. Every day I process my choices I love Charlie and I can't leave him, I love Jacob and I could never leave him when he's still in the middle of his change, but other then those two people who am I fighting for to stay alive? And that's why I decided to go to the Volturi.

Since I was going to the Volturi to die I wasn't going to pack anything. I threw on dark jeans and a grey over sized sweatshirt and grabbed a taxi to go to the airport. "Here you are sweetie," the driver said

"Thanks," I sighed handing her a wad of fives then jumping out of the car and running in to the airport. "One ticket for Italy as soon as possible," I said to the lady at the desk. She looked at me with a strange look. What could I say; she probably never had someone demanding a sudden ticket to a foreign country. I gave her a pleading look and she looked at her computer.

"One thousand ten dollars" the lady said simply. I grabbed my wallet and shoved the credit card at her with a shaking hand. She game me the ticket and pointed at the door 34 that was aborting at the moment. I ran over to the gate just as it was closing and hoped onto the flight. I sat down next to an over weight woman and buckled up. A voice came over the loud speaker and said,

"Flight 34 is now taking off, please buckle your seat refreshments and snacks will becoming around soon enjoy your flight!" I relaxed into my seat and fell into a restless sleep until a voice woke me up.

"As you can see were in Italy thank you for flying and enjoy your stay we hope to see you fly Air Tran sometime soon" I cleared my eyes of the sudden tears and rushed off the plane. I grabbed another taxi and we sped off to the Volturi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the Voltri ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella" Aro's voice boomed "What a pleasured surprise, the Cullen's never told me you would be arriving," He declared confused "Please come in and take a seat. I see we need to discus some things" Aro ordered Alec grabbed my arm and pushed me down into the empty seat at the end of the blood red table.

"I... I wish to die," I stuttered I heard a chuckle from behind me. Everyone's eyes were on me encouraging me to go on with what I meant so I did. I explained how I met Edward and the Cullen's I told them how I had fallen in love then my heart been shattered.

"She would be useful" I heard a thick mans voice say. A hiss came out of the crowed and then they all broke out in yelling and arguing.

"Silence!" Aro yelled "proveremo per vedere se è utile in nostro mondo allora che decideremo se gli diamo l'immortalità o la morte" he spoke in fluent Italian. I didn't know what it meant but I was sure it was bad. Aro stood up and took my hand in his. Then with a brilliant look on his face he looked at me. "Then It is decided she stays with us," Aro declared

I panicked what was that supposed to mean? "All I want is to die and be peacefully left alone. I don't want to stay with you or become immortal. I just wish to die," I complained

"It is not your choice" Jane hissed in a cold voice.

"You can't do this against my will as well" I snapped

"Think about it, would u like do die and be placed in heaven never moving? Or would you like to become one of the most powerful creatures on earth and rule our kind?" Alec asked with an evil smile? When he said it like that it seemed interesting never dying and being able to rule around everyone. For once in my life be in control, make my own decisions and not having to be so careful and delicate.

Aro laughed at my discomfort "Of course you debating it child, who wouldn't want to become immortal and to see the life's of others drain as you suck there blood and feel the power sink into you," Aro sighed " But if it must be your choice to die and your life to be wasted because of a Cullen," I flinched at their name " Then Felix," Aro called

I panicked "Wait no!" I yelled I didn't know what u was doing I wanted to die not become a creature that would never be able to die but before I knew it I heard a snarl.

"Then it is decided," and when I wanted to say kill me Felix had sunken his teeth into the flesh of my skin acting as if it were the best taste in the world, Felix moaned and I blanked out.

The burning started at my toes rising in heat and length all the way to my neck. I didn't want to scream and cause a seen but I couldn't help it so I opened my moth and cried out in pain. I kept shrieking because it felt as if I got shot hundreds of times in my neck. I wanted to die and I wanted the pain to just end and what seemed like centuries later it did. I coughed and breathed heavily in relief. I panicked and started to hyperventilate but to my relief a small girl with long blonde hair walked in with a black cloaked on her hand.

"What Felix did was wrong, biting you against your will. But what you have become is a relief from being a human so in a way this is a good thing," she spoke at a million words a second "I'm just so nervous you'll hate me and you will run away from here and tell the world about us and-"

I hissed and cut her off "I'm not going any where and I don't hate you! I'm not telling anyone anything," I snapped at her I yelled

She backed off and looked hurt then smiled again "I know how you feel I was a blood thirst monster at one time to and the whole Volturi was really annoying as well…. Oh! I don't mean you're a monster I'm just-"

I groaned and she shut her lips. She handed me the black robe "Put this on Aro and the rest will be hear to go over rules and take you hunting," she walked silently and gracefully out of the room.

I threw on the robe and got up amazed at how clear things were. I could hear the Volturi coming from upstairs I threw my hair up and watched as they entered the room.

Caius looked mad at me as he entered he bowed once then moved to the side. The rest of them did the same and lined up in till Aro moved into the room.

"Bella child you turned out beautiful," he grazed. " We will need to go over the ground rules then feed you, and we should try to see you are able to control and powers," he listed them off simply. "First of all we are sorry you never got to say it was ok but it was going to happen so please excuse our rush. You are not permitted to show or tell anyone anything about vampires, you are free to go off the land only at dark hours, and we provide full 'food' for everyone at the Volturi,"

"I refuse to drink humans I don't want to live like this I don't want to take lives of others. Its wrong please let me go I don't want to stay I can't bare this," I wanted to die. I couldn't live forever without Edward I wouldn't be able to do it.

"As you wish but please remember, if you ever need a place to stay, you will always be recognized as Isabella Volturi," Marcus offered in a worried tone.

"It might be hard for you to believe but I trust you like a daughter as I do to all the Volturi. Please child be safe," Aro pleaded and with a quick bow he left as did the rest of them. I closed my eyes and sighed I wanted to be with Jake my own personal sun and at that moment I wished I were in la Push.

I opened my eyes and screamed I stared right in the eyes of a great rosette wolf.

"JACOB!" I screamed his name I was so happy to see him. The great wolf ran behind a tree then returned as human in a pair of ripped jeans. He picked my up and hugged me with his life.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy to see you how are you here! We all thought you were dead. Charlie is worried sick he doesn't talk anymore Bella. How did you get changed? Why did you leave?" he ambushed me with questions.

"Jacob I missed you so much the Volturi changed me Jake. We have so much to talk about I'm so glad I'm back," I sighed I knew I couldn't stay forever so I told him everything. It felt so good to get it all out. By the time I was done my throat was killing but I needed Jakes help.

"Jacob," I started "I haven't fed yet and I really need to drink something I need you help I don't know what to do," I cried

"What is your heart telling you," he asked "I'm not vampire but I don't think I would want to go around sucking innocent peoples blood and I am certain you will choose what you know is right," he whispered.

"Oh Jacob," I cried "We can't see each other anymore," I sighed

He moaned "I know... but I don't care," he declared "So lets talk about that knew cool power of yours," he roared changing the mood. I laughed and enjoyed what time we had left together.

Jacob left me so I could go and hunt. I promised to return after so I ran as quickly as I could to the forest in forks past the treaty line. It was very difficult at first but I got the hang of it.

Even though my throat still hurt it was turning into night and the Volturi would be waiting for me.

So I ran back to La Push. Jacob was sad I had to go but we talked into midnight and he soon told me I could leave. I kissed him on the check good bye and with a promise to return I closed my eyes and thought Volturi.

I opened my eyes with a gasp realizing my power was real. I smile to myself but before I could go find Aro Alec appeared.

"That was really cool does Aro know about you teleporting?" his beautiful voice rang. I looked into his blood red eyes and shook my head. "Oh well he sent me to find you. He wants me to show you around and let you see your knew room," he said.

I didn't speak for a wile in till he asked "Is that ok?"

"I'm not 6 you don't have to talk to me like that," I barked at him. He chuckled with a dramatic sigh

"Follow me," he ordered. He showed me all around.

There was a giant basement the size of the whole castle it was amazing. There was a power training room and a lounge. There were 4 stories for bed room, offices and dinning areas even though it wouldn't be needed.

Out side there was an amazing pool the circled the whole castle and had built in Jacuzzis, water fall and wave system. We went all the way to the top of the building and stopped out side of a plain black door.

"This is your room. It's your choice but Aro really wants you to meet him in the dinning room just think it and you'll be there," he walked away with one quicker glance

"Thank you," I called he turned around to wink at me. I took a deep breath then entered the room.

It was beautiful dark and dreary. A beautiful turquoise color was planted on the walls with a dark black desk that went all the length of the room. A deep blue quilt covered a master bed that wouldn't even be needed. There was a beautiful view that showed all the Italian buildings. A massive walk in closet sat behind black sofa in front of a massive flat screen TV.

I saw my reflection for the first time after I got changed when I walked into the walk in closet. It had mirrors sounding the whole thing. I felt like I was looking in the eyes of a stranger I was beautiful. For once in my life I felt gorgeous as I smiled. I heard a small knock on the door I quickly ran over and opened it.

"Hi Isabella," Heidi squealed "I hope you like the room I designed it," she smiled.

I smiled back "I love it thank you so much," I surprised my self and Heidi by hugging her. She chuckled and hugged me back. She jumped on the small one person whit sofa in my closet and snorted,

"Ok so Aro is being totally unfair and not letting me go to the meeting," she growled. I laughed out loud at how uptight human she sounded "what? Of course I can't do anything about it, no one ever dreams to disobey him but, you have to tell me all about it ok?" she asked

"I promise," I swore." so what do I wear.

She screamed "I was waiting for you to say that?" she reminded me of Alice as she bound through my draws pulling out different clothing and Accessory's. So "so I like bought all this knew stuff for you. And of course it was the perfect size and I know they will look great on you," she explained as she scavenged through my drawers.

"Alright try this on," she ordered with a demanding look. I stripped down and pulled on the light yellow mid thigh summer dress. I looked in the mirror and feel in love with it.

"Its gorgeous," I gasped

"Of course it is I picked it out," Heidi said. Within one hour of painful make up and hair we walked down to the dinning hall. Aro greeted us then ordered Heidi to leave. With a stubborn hiss she stomped away to hang out with Demitri in the basement.


End file.
